


春运航班第一趟

by toutudehen123



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toutudehen123/pseuds/toutudehen123
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 7





	春运航班第一趟

哥谭就像是永远不会晴朗的阴雨小镇，永远没有阳光照射在大地的一天。  
Oswald打着伞，一个人站在夜色之中，滂沱大雨倾盆而下，斗大的水滴在灰色的石板上砸开，一瞬间绽放成美丽的水花。  
Oswald讨厌雨天，这让他想起几次在码头的不愉快的经历。如果可以，他愿意出钱给Hugo Strange，求Hugo把他脑海里所有关于码头的记忆全部删除。  
哥谭的码头，是见证着这个小个子男人破碎后又重生的地方。  
Oswald望着遥无边际的阴沉的夜空，发现自己还是来到了这里。他抬头望着那个闪着绿色荧光的牌子，脸上露出了一个微笑，这微笑渐渐扩大，最后竟成为了一个疯狂的大笑。掺杂着凄凉哭声的刺耳笑声回荡在已经休息的哥谭里的街道之中。  
Edward睁开眼，今天又是需要出去寻找导师的日子，他拿起眼镜，正准备下床，却对上了一个人影。  
那个人影，正是浑身湿漉漉的Oswald。Edward头疼的揉了揉脑袋，他的病情又加深了吗，最近不用吃药也可以看见他那已经死去的小鸟朋友了吗？  
Oswald给了他一个甜甜的微笑，道了一句早安，这让Edward更头疼了，他想着是不是该尽早戒掉那该死的药了，他吃药是为了尽快遗忘掉他，而不是每时每刻都想见到他的存在！  
Edward不去管那只企鹅喋喋不休的声音，被忽视的Oswald十分生气，他一手直接拉住了Edward。  
“啪”的一声，清脆的声音在寂静的卧室里想起，Edward能感受到从Oswald的手心里传来的水意，以及温暖的感觉。惊慌之下的Edward反手抓住了Oswald的手，手下传来的触感如此鲜活，他能感受到Oswald的脉搏与他的心脏一同搏动着。  
Oswald居然还活着！而且他还跑来找他了。他来干什么？是来报复他的吗？  
Edward没法形容他目前知道Oswald还活着是什么感受，但他知道Oswald来这不是和他老朋友叙旧的。不管怎么样，这只狡猾的小鸟不会一个人就过来找他，他得想个办法脱身。  
但就在Edward想好了几百种Oswald的反应以及应对的方法的时候，Oswald偏偏给出了一个Edward意想不到的反应。  
Oswald像是有些呆滞，他脸上的表情看起来哀伤，痛苦，但却找不到一丝的愤怒。他张了张嘴，最后也只是喊出一声Ed。  
这吓得Edward放开了他的手，但Oswald紧紧攥住了，就像是想要抓住谁一样死死抓在手心里。他牵住Edward的手，轻轻地放在了自己的胸膛上。  
“听得见吗？Ed，这颗心现在跳动着。是因为你，在你把我推下码头的那个瞬间，我在那一刻想了很多，我有想过你和我经历的时间，你背叛我所做的事，你说你不爱我的那个眼神。我曾想过我要杀你的……”Oswald的眼睛里悲伤快要溢出，Edward能感觉到他腹腔内心脏砰砰跳动的感觉。  
“但是在那一刻最后的时间里，我发现我做不到……我做不到……我是那么爱你……Ed……尽管你不爱我，我也无法收回那份爱……所以我对自己发誓，如果我可以活下来……我会选择原谅你。”  
Edward觉得Oswald已经有些不正常了，这根本不像企鹅人的作风，他应该用火箭炮一炮把他轰成灰，而不是像个没得到自己最爱的糖果的孩子一样在他面前哭泣。  
Edward知道他暂时是没有生命危险了，但他还是产生了一种诡异的感觉，他找回自己的声音，“你想说什么？”  
“我原谅你……毁了我的帝国，在码头给了我一枪还把我推进水的事……你也已经为Isabelle报仇了……我们可以重新开始吗？就像以前一样。”虽然声音微小，但Edward仍然听的出Oswald的期待和希望。  
他产生了一种荒谬的感觉。  
这算什么？就连刚才Oswald陈述他那一段罪行的时候，Edward都觉得他不该被原谅，虽然这里是哥谭，而Oswald确实罪有应得。但是，他怎么能说出重新开始这种话？  
他怎么敢？  
Edward清楚他们两都不是什么好人，尽管在不久之前他们确实是最好的挚友，但那都是过去式了。在Oswald杀了他的女朋友，Edward亲手向Oswald报仇后，之前连接着他们的那条纽带断的干干净净。他曾想过如果Oswald没死，链接他们的就应该是仇恨了。  
然而这个眦睚必报的凶恶犯罪分子竟然在Edward毁了他的一切以后主动过来告诉他，我原谅你，我们重新开始吧。  
这种感觉就像是看到了James Gordon穿着芭蕾舞服在他面前跳天鹅舞一样。Edward不禁怀疑是不是自己的症状越发加深了，已经无法分清虚幻和现实了。  
但Oswald却固执地告诉他，这就是真实。他想和Edward重新开始。  
“你也需要我，Ed。看看你自己，你难道不是因为想念我才会吃药见我的幻象吗？你为什么不能接受呢？接受我，接受你自己？”  
“闭嘴！”Edward甩开他的手，“我根本不需要你！”  
Oswald脸上又露出那种混杂着悲伤和痛苦的表情，他语气悲愤的说，“既然你看不清自己，那我就帮你看清你自己好了。”  
Edward还没反应过来，Oswald就快速拿出一瓶不知道什么的喷雾(艾薇特制)，喷在Edward脸上。  
Edward感觉世界一下陷入了红色之中。他有些头晕，摇晃了一下，Oswald立刻上前想扶他一下。Edward用尽全身力气想推开他，虽然成功推开了Oswald，但刚才和Oswald肌肤相触的地方传来了另一个人的体温。  
他想……想要Oswald……他差点没忍住想扑了上去，但关键时刻理智还是拉住了他，这都是那瓶药的错，他才不想要Oswald！  
对！他在心里暗示自己，他根本对Oswald没有任何兴趣。  
但目前完全陷入发情状态的Edward根本没法再判断周围的环境了，Oswald试探着伸出一只手想触摸Edward。  
Edward打开了他的手，他喘着粗气，虽然眼睛和下方都已经充血，但他就是不愿接受这一切，不愿接受Oswald。  
Oswald被打开了手，他有些怔愣地捂住被打出红印的地方，问他为什么。  
“Oswald，我根本不需要你，你以为我吃药是为了再见你一面吗？错了，我是为了完全忘记你！我的人生已经完全与你无关了。”  
即使已经听过了Edward更伤人的话，但Oswald还是因为这句话晃了晃身子，他用悲呛的声音说:“你需要我，Ed，你只是在否认这一点。”  
虽然Edward被Oswald说的话激起了团团火气，但如今Oswald这蛊惑的语气让火气都变成了欲火，他自觉不能再待在这里了，他甩开还想伸过来的Oswald的手，跌跌撞撞地想逃离这个地方。  
Oswald在短暂的悲伤和惊讶之后拿起雨伞追了上去。  
Cobblepot大宅附近是一块荒无人烟的郊区，Edward摇摇晃晃的爬出大门，差点手脚并用的奔跑着。外面天还是黑的，分不清方向的Edward随意朝一个地方跑去，他感觉自己的四肢像是灌了铅一般沉重，他的脑袋也十分混沌，几乎看不清路了。  
他听见后面气急败坏的Oswald的声音，越发焦急地想要离开这里。  
在路过某处的时候，他不知被什么绊了一跤，他摔了出去，好像撞在了一堵墙上。  
他四肢仰天，看着Oswald越来越逼近的身影，想着，完了。  
Oswald提起他的领子，把他扶了起来，又把他按在了墙上(这其实是房车的墙)，Edward浑身发烫，刚才吸入的药让他的理智一点一点消融，他现在已经没有再反抗Oswald的力气了。  
Oswald因为刚才的追逐，脸也有些红，他喘着气，蹲了下来，拉住Edward的领子，强迫他看着自己。  
Edward感觉Oswald现在就像是诱惑夏娃吃下禁忌之果的蛇，在Edward脑海中，想要把Oswald整个拆吃入腹的想法越来越强烈。但他还是凭借一丝不情愿和愤恨强行压住了这股欲望。他尽力偏过了头，不再去看Oswald那张充满诱惑的脸。  
Oswald好像察觉到了Edward的想法，他魅惑一笑，一只手勾住了Edward滚烫的脖子，他轻轻叼住了Edward的耳廓，舌头慢慢地伸出来舔舐着。他感受到Edward浑身一震，他露出满意的笑容，另一只手去触碰那明显已经翘起的Edward的前端，在他耳边吹着气，“真的……不想要吗？”  
Edward脑海中那些升腾的野蛮且暴力的想法因为这句话一下冲破了理智的牢笼，他暴起钳住了Oswald，反身把他压在墙上。  
被撞了一下头的Oswald听见Edward咬牙切齿的声音说:“这可是你逼我的。”  
Oswald看着Edward凌乱的发型下一双通红双眼，就像一只发情野兽一样，他就像是完成了任务一样，不反抗地靠在那里。  
Edward撕开了他的西装，那是他平时最爱的一件，但Edward带着情绪地撕开了它让Oswald感觉到兴奋。Edward又如同Oswald所愿那样，又撕开了他里面穿着的衬衫。衬衫的扣子崩开撒在了地上，此时Oswald上身赤裸地暴露在Edward面前。  
Edward俯下身，抱住Oswald，像一只进食的猛兽一样在Oswald光滑白净的脖颈上啃咬着，他狠狠咬了下去，鲜红的鲜血潺潺地流了出来。红色的血液斑驳地出现在白色的肌肤上，这让Edward目光一暗他在Oswald的脖子上咬出大大小小的伤口。  
失血的眩晕感和敏感的脖颈被舔舐着的感觉刺激着Oswald的神经，但这是他期待了许久的事，因此即使Edward真的咬的他很疼，他也只是发生几声充满情欲的呻吟。  
Edward下方很快就忍受不了了，Edward撕开Oswald西装裤的裤裆，把他的内裤一并扯下扔掉，他急吼吼地直接扶着自己的下身对着看着应该是个洞的地方捅了进去。  
Edward没有和男人的经验，因此他不知道这样直接捅进去是十分紧涩的，即使Oswald之前为了接受Edward的东西尽量放松自己，也不过让他进去了一个头。  
Oswald感觉自己的下方好像有一把烧红的铁刀想要劈开他，他疼的差点掉下眼泪，但他还是希望Edward能进来，最好现在就马上全部进来。他哭着把Edward往自己的里面送。  
随着一阵剧烈的撕裂的痛感，Edward终于能整根进去了。Oswald捂着自己哭泣的嘴，知道下方肯定是裂开了。但他还是不想Edward停下，Edward如他所愿开始抽插起来，似乎是有着血液的润滑，Edward进出还算顺畅。  
Edward感受着自己的下身在高热的甬道里进出着，这让他感觉棒极了。他尽量忽略自己是在和谁做这件事，想把Oswald想象成Isabella。但想起Isabella就让他清楚地意识到到底是谁杀了Isabella，这让他像泄愤一样越来越狂暴。  
Oawald除了疼什么感觉也没有，Edward只凭他的喜好移动，碰不到他的敏感点，刚才被那一下进去疼的半软的柱根现在完全软了下去。他凄凉地笑着，在剧痛中保持着的清醒的精神让他伸出手去摸Edward的脸。  
他满脸泪痕地说:“Ed……看着我……我……是谁？”  
已经沦为发情淫兽的Edward此时完全失去了他平时傲以信赖的理智，他咆哮着喊，“Oswald！”  
Oswald满足地闭上了眼，泪水从紧闭的双眼里流出。  
有了心灵上的慰藉，Oswald总算能体会Edward在他体内进出的感觉了，他虽然也不怎么懂这个，但是他就像无师自通一般，很快就学会了如何累计那本来也不多的快感。或许是在他体内的是Edward的原因，很快Oswald痛苦的呻吟里终于掺杂了情欲，Edward终于在又狠又快的打桩机过程中撞在那一点上。  
是Edward现在正撞在他那一点的事实刺激着Oswald，他被满足的感觉一下推上高峰，竟然就这么射了出来。  
高潮后的甬道终于湿润起来，现在痉挛的肠道让Edward继续动作着，Oswald高潮后的甬道敏感的多，他承受着过多的快感，在知道这是Edward所给与他的时候，他哭叫出声，让Edward更快一些，更粗暴一些，狠狠地像这样对待他。  
这当然正中Edward下怀。他把Oswald抱了起来，让他的两只软绵绵的腿夹在他的腰间，他把Oswald撑在墙上，两只手卡在他的腋下。  
这个姿势让Oswald完全浮在了半空中，他因为浮空的感觉紧张地搅紧了后方的小穴。  
现在这个体位让Oswald所有的支撑点都集中在于Edward连接的地方，这让Edward可以跟轻易地就捅入更深的地方，Oswald看着随着Edward整根捅入的时候自己隆起的小腹，产生了一种自己就要被Edward捅穿的错觉。  
被多重刺激的Oswald脑袋昏昏沉沉，他的嗓音早已嘶哑，带着哭声的呻吟声和喘息声充满着这一块小小的野外地区。Oswald这才意识到他们目前是在野外，星空下做着恋人之间才会做的事。  
Oswald抬起头，看着依旧蒙着乌云的夜空，突然俯下身紧紧抱住Edward，把唇印在了他的唇上。  
在Oswald快要麻木的时候，Edward突然停下动作，然后一股热流灌入了Oswald的肠道内。他睁开眼，发现Edward已经失去意识昏过去了。他又露出了一个笑容，轻柔地整理了一下他乱糟糟的头发，在他脸颊上留下一个吻。  
后穴处的痛楚提醒着他，他把手伸向后穴处，刚才因为激烈的肏干，现在那地方还没有完全闭合，他忍住疼痛摸了摸那里，刚才注入的白色液体混合着透明的肠液和殷红的血液落下来，滴在了他的手上。  
他只好忍住疼痛，慢慢的一步一步把Edward拖回Cobblepot大宅。  
第二天，Edward醒来时头脑昏沉，他带上眼镜，迷迷糊糊地开了灯，惊讶地发现Oswald睡在他的旁边，抱住他的左手，像是一只守护自己宝库的企鹅。  
看见Oswald的脸，Edward内心纠结着，其实在昨晚，Oswald问他那个问题的时候，他是清醒的。他本来想回答Isabella，或是Kristen的。但是那时充满他整个大脑的，不是别人，正是Oswald。因为生气会撅起嘴瞪着眼像只炸毛企鹅的Oswald，因为悲伤痛苦会缩成一团眼睛里闪着泪光的Oswald，会在他面前露出羞涩开心微笑的Oswald。  
他捂住自己的头，觉得自己好像又困了。他伸出手，碰了一下Oswald微微翘起的头发，又躺了下来。Oswald在睡梦中嘟囔着，把头窝在了Edward的怀里。  
屋外，太阳升起了，多月不见的阳光又一次照射在了大地之上。


End file.
